In the display technical field, touch screen, as a new input device, has been widely applied in the technical field of touch display screen.
Capacitive touch screen has attracted much attention due to its advantages of rapid response time, high reliability, durable use and the like. The capacitive touch screen, depending on modes of integrating with the display screen, is at least classified into in-cell capacitive touch screen and add-on capacitive touch screen.
According to working principle, the touch screen is divided into a surface capacitive type and a projected capacitive type, and the touch screen of projected capacitive type includes a self-capacitive touch screen and a mutual capacitive touch screen. The touch screen of projected capacitive type is applied relatively wide at present.
Generally, a projected capacitive touch screen comprises a plurality of first electrodes and a plurality of second electrodes arranged in a touch region (or called a pixel region) of a substrate so as to realize a touch function. The respective first electrodes and the respective second electrodes can be arranged in the same layer or in different layers. The first electrodes or the second electrodes arranged in the same layer are disconnected at intersection of the first electrodes and the second electrodes, and the disconnected parts are connected through a bridging component.
Referring to FIG. 1 which is a structural schematic diagram of a current touch screen with the first electrodes and the second electrodes arranged in the same layer, the current touch screen comprises a plurality of first electrodes 101 disposed along a first direction and a plurality of second electrodes 102 disposed along a second direction crossing with the first direction in a touch region on a substrate 100; each of first electrodes 101 is disconnected in each intersection region with the second electrodes 102; the disconnected parts are connected through a bridging component 103, and the bridging component 103 is insulated from the second electrode 102 by an insulating layer 104.
Generally, the bridging component is a transparent conducting wire or a metal wire. The bridging component, which is made of the metal wire, has the characteristics of low cost, simple manufacturing process and low resistivity, and most of current touch screens take metal wire as bridging component to form the touch screens. The metal wire has metallic luster and is relatively high in reflectivity of light from outside of a display panel, so that the bridging component is visible to naked eyes and thus influences the display effect of the touch screen; even if a metal layer with relatively low reflectivity is used as a bridging component, its reflectivity will not be lower than 30%, such that the bridging component cannot achieve an invisibility purpose.